


In Convenience

by Inappropriate_Possibility



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Convenience Store AU, F/M, Meihem - (freeform), Mentions of Sex, Pining, Punkrat, Roadhog gets mentioned, Slow Burn, Teenagers, also jesse, bc I’m fucking dumb and can’t write, bc Junkrats a perv, curse words, jealousrat, lots of swearing, probably more idk tho, punkrat?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriate_Possibility/pseuds/Inappropriate_Possibility
Summary: Convenience store au. Junkrat’s a shitty homeless boy trying to win the heart of a co worker, Mei-Ling Zhou. Bullshit and fuckery ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been wanting to see happen for a while now. Hope someone likes it.

Jamison Fawkes didn’t just show up for work on time. Sure, he’d only been unacceptably late a handful of times, but still. Never actually on time. 

Jamison also didn’t perform any sort of, well, bodily maintenance. As a homeless youth with half of his original four real limbs, he’d learned to not give any fucks. Giving a fuck wasted resources. Water was for drinking, and  bathing made him too vulnerable. But today, he’d finally taken Roadie up on his offer for a shower at his place. He’d even cleaned up his piercings.

And clothes. He was wearing clothes, that like were weather appropriate. Which of course had to do with the  _ bloody freezing cold  _ that appeared on the edge of autumn for no  _ fucking  _ reason other than to ruin his image. Especially now when he needed it the  _ most  _ because there was a lady involved. Wearing actual pants and a holey  _ The Pothole Convenience Store  _ employee sweatshirt that was somehow too big but too small was taking a real bite out of his confidence.

To make up for his lack of exposed flesh, he’d bought flowers. He actually paid money for the shits, not even going for the very cheapest (not that the bunch he’d gotten wasn’t cheap, just not the cheapest). He was going all out. All out over a girl.

She wasn’t just a girl though. She was a real lady. The kind with the perfect everything. From the way she walked (she was so cute but the way her hips moved got Jamie worked up in way he’d never experienced from watching someone walk) to the way she spoke (she spoke two whole languages! And her voice was like tiny but it was there and it was unmistakably there and oh so  _ perfect _ ). Sure, their first interaction wasn’t anything short of tense and not exactly positive, the way she had told him to “ _ look somewhere else”  _ in response to his stupid joke had been ringing in his ears ever since.

He had to win her over, he’d never wanted anything that badly before in his life.

He’d asked (or rather  _ begged _ ) Mako Rutledge, a.k.a. Roadhog, to take the night off and put him on night shift with the new girl. Roadhog had been stubborn at first, but eventually when he saw how truly taken the kid was, he caved once more to the stupid rat faced boy. Of course, there were some standards Jamie had to meet before it was set in stone. So he was to be there on time, he had to agree to sleep at least in the break room and not on the streets for “a while”, and no sex in the store. Jamie had agreed readily, although as his big stupid dreamy head of his filled with big stupid fantasies he thought maybe if he got the green light from the broad he’d happily break the last rule.

On time, cleaner than ever before, practically bouncing with excitement, he was waiting for his little snow angel to get there. He stared out the windows unblinkingly, waiting and waiting and oh  _ fuck _ was that her? On the back of a motorcycle? Arms wrapped around a total stud as far as he could see even though his face was covered up by some kind of shawl and some big riding goggles. Yeah it was her. The vehicle stopped and she clumsily made her way off, her legs stumbling and Jamison felt his heart fucken flutter in the middle of its shattering. She was laughing. It probably sounded like a fucking angel choir singing the best song ever or some good pure shit like that. He watched, in uncharacteristic stillness, as she put her hand on the beefcake’s arm and leaned in for a kiss. Probably. Junkrat wasn’t just gonna watch that happen tho, like a masochist or whatever. Yea, no fuck this shite.

Jamie shot up from his chair in the little area behind the checkout desk so hard and fast the chair fell back and made an absurd amount of trouble in its fall. Other shit fell because of the fucking chair, and Jamison couldn’t give less of a shit. The flowers burned in his flesh fist, so he roughly ripped it out of his own hand and into the scrappy metal prosthetic. His head was a mess of jumbled thoughts and none of them were clear but he did know for a fact he was pissed off. And let down.

He marched around the front of the shop, hissing and snapping at himself when a sudden, familiar, and fucking annoying sound brought him back into the moment. He stilled, and the sound in his head went quiet as he made himself alert to something new in his current space. He was back behind the desk, which parallel to the wall that the door was on and was able to watch the girl bounce into the room. She made her way to the back of the store to put up her fucking  _ adorable  _ fluffy jacket or something and Jamison found himself following her. Quiet as a mouse, he couldn’t let her know he was coming.


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but I just had to update

She was stripping. Like right in front of him and stuff. In public, this was a public area with cameras. And she was stripping. 

Taken her clothes off, she was. Maybe not stripping, not really stripping, but layers were coming off okay? And  that’s pretty fucken close as far as Junkrat was concerned.

Not wearin a big ol’ winter coat now, just a disarmingly cute get up. She was all dolled up in in a navy tartan skirt, the short kinda skirt that went out at the bottom. Her legs were clad in black tights and up top she had on a creamy white sweater just like his own but in much better condition. Her hair sat atop her head in a big soft looking bun, kept in place with a cool looken hair stick with a shiny charm. She looked like a princess.

Junkrat has just enough sense to know that watching her prior to work routine was fucking weird. But he was also fucking weird with questionable morals and so he allows himself to watch a little bit more. He watched as the girl fished through her bag and took out a pair of tiny little flat shoes and changed from her massive snow boots into those. All of her was tiny or soft or both and Junkrat could feel the stuff that was inside his body begin to shift and squish over that fact. All of her movements were graceful and thought out. Her hair was up that perfect kind of messy he knew most chicks would die for. Her outfit looked all put together and she looked all out together but nothing seemed like it was uncomfortable like the being put together that Junkrat had always been used to seeing. Her glasses sat so

Finally Junkrat had had enough of jus peepin’ on her, and began to prep for him approach. He grabbed a conveniently misplaced mirror off of a shelve that otherwise was full of beers and chips and began to primp himself up. Tease n fluff the Mohawk up a bit more, straighten up the eyebrow rings, wipe off some of the scuff marks, fuck nevermind that was bruise. While Jamison wasn’t going to start liking himself or his appearance anytime soon, he wasn’t looking too bad toda-

“Oh um, excuse me, sorry, but could you tell me where Mr. Rutledge is? He’s not in back like he usually is, and i was just about to go looking for him.” The girl’s voice was light and soft and held a very attractive Chinese accent that. Junkrat froze in front of her like a cornered wild animal, scared and reddening over being caught preparing to face her. “Sorry, sorry, are you okay?”

She wanted to know if he was okay. That’s so  _ nice. She _ was so  _ nice.  _ A nice voice, nice clothes, nice skin, nice mouth, nice eyes, nice ass-

“Hello?” The nice girl had been standing in front of him, speaking to him and awaiting a response for a bit now, and it was clear she was getting impatient.

“Ya? Ol’ Hog won’t be round for the night, he’s uh, kinna busy so he put me n you up to it tonight,” Jamison lied, feigning some cool, slouching and and leaning onto the shelves. That was a shit idea though, because just as he’d begun to put some weight on them, the shelves began to teeter dangerously. Nice girl made a frightened noise that was like a squeaky squeal that stole Jamie’s attention. Seeing that the giant goof wasn’t going to do anything, nice girl leapt into action. Jamison stood dumb struck, marveling at how darling she looked just barely managing to catch some loose bottles and steadying the shelf all by herself.

“Ugh! You’re no help!” The nice girl didn’t look any less adorable and sweet but her tone went right through Jamison’s heart. So he laughed. “Rude!” Jamison laughed harder. Tears that formed in his eyes and he didn’t know if it was from the laughing fit or the self hatred stirring within himself.

Nice girl was pouting and then crossed her arms real tight, drawing Jamie’s eyes right onto her chest. Because Jamie was gross.

She did not fail to notice.

“God you’re so! So,” she couldn’t find the words, probably because she’d never dealt with someone like Jamison Fawkes before.

“‘Ey, ‘ey, ah geddit. Ah’m real sorry, honest. Oi focked iddup, cmon though.” Jamison was not used to apologizing, but he felt obligated to, he couldn’t get on her bad side. “You’re alookin’ fit there ya know. Ah got distracted.” Nice girl’s face said unimpressed, but if that blush meant anything, Junkrat was on the right track. “Ya, yor face is real nice, nevah seen eyes that pretty, or a mouth that sweet.” Junkrat locker his lips for affect, and it more or less seemed to be working. Who’s the cornered animal now huh? “Yor ass, top notch, like the way it-“ Nice girl was not having it anymore. The smack rung in both their ears. For a second, she looked almost apologetic, but when he opened his mouth she immediately changed her mind.

“It’s going to be a long night, and I need this job, so don’t you dare make me do something to get me fired.”

Well shit. So much for not getting on her bad side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo cliffhanger... more like i was unsure how to proceed. Stay tuned as I might figure this shit tf out!!!


End file.
